


[Podfic]  tomorrow we'll do it again

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Drowning Lessons [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>By the time Gerard pushes him onto the bed, Frank is done. Gerard's pulled three fucking mind blowing orgasms out of him and he's nothing but a twitching, overly-sensitive, sweaty tangle of uncoordinated limbs. Frank doesn't—can't say anything as Gerard manhandles him; he doesn't have the brainpower to do more than go where Gerard directs him.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  tomorrow we'll do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tomorrow we'll do it again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559832) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> I saw this morning that there's a sequel to _every inch of sanity_ and POUNCED on that link so fast, you have no idea. And then SURPRISE! I find myself recording podfic. :)?
> 
> Also on my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/27582.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/tomorrow%20we%27ll%20do%20it%20again.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:16:44



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012111407.zip) | **Size:** 15 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/tomorrow%20we%27ll%20do%20it%20again.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/tomorrow%20we%27ll%20do%20it%20again.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
